The Second Coming of Messiah - The Awakening
by Soujirou-Kanzaki
Summary: Messiah. Is his destined Persona. Through his bonds with his friends, he sealed the malicious entity from destroying humanity, by becoming the Great Seal. Zero. Is her distasteful nickname. A failure of magician. Zero chance, Zero temperament, Zero appeal. When the two pulled together by fate, what will they change in the world? Warning: First story. Grammar mistakes will appear.
1. Piece 0

**The Second Coming of Messiah - The Arrival**

**Piece 0 - The New Journey of Messiah**

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 and Familiar of Zero or any other reference in this story, they belong to their respective creator.

Warning: In this story, I changed the name of Arisato Minato to his name in the Weird Masquerade, Shiomi Sakuya. And he has a different personality in the canon, in other words OOC.

Text - Narrator's Text

_Text _- Thoughts

"Text" - Speaking

**Text **- Spells/Skills

- X - X - X -

Death

Is the end of the living being...

It's the personification of the destruction...

It's a phenomena that causing cessation of biological functions that sustain a living organism...

And it's one of his friends...

And it's the one who accompany and guiding him for ten years to be able to do this...

So that's he can become a Messiah.

- X - X - X -

A familiar sound echoed in his head. It's so familiar that he was tempted to shows his usual never-ending smile. But he crushed down the thought as he confused by this.

_Why can I hear this? _Is what he was thinking. He was utterly confused to why he can still hear this familiar voice.

Opening his eyes, he saw an unfamiliar place, but with a familiar color. It was an interior of Limousine with a round table and a particular long-nosed old man sitting behind it. Beside him, there were two people who holds a thick books in their hands.

The one was a familiar man dressed in a black-collared and long-sleeved under a blue suit with a blue necktie on the collar. He also wore black pants with a blue lines at the sides, black shoes and a flight attendant's hat above his white hair.

The other one was foreign to him. She was a woman with a pale skin and silver hair with golden eyes. She wore an entirely blue suit with a matching high-heel shoes. She wore black stockings, a black accessory on her neck and blue-gold accessories on her suit.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room, old guest." The long-nosed old man greeted him. He showed the old man a perplexed and confused face as he blinked.

"Indeed, Shiomi Sakuya-san. It's been a long time." Now it's the man beside the old man greet Sakuya.

"What's the meaning of this, Igor? Theo?" Sakuya asked them as he glanced at the woman that he didn't know.

"Now, now, don't rush things. I'll explain it all to you, but first, let me introduce you my new assistant, Margaret.". Igor said it as he gestured the woman beside him the aforementioned woman introduced as Margaret bowed slightly at Sakuya with a neutral expression.

"I'm Margaret, elder sister of Theodore and Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you, Shiomi Sakuya." Margaret greeted him as she showed him with a brief smile.

Sakuya only nodded dumbly but give her a smile back. But he turned to Igor and put a frown, something that he rarely shows.

"Then, where's Elizabeth? Why she's not here?" Sakuya demanded as he narrowed his eyes and glaring at Igor. Igor smiled at Sakuya's reaction, _That means he is truly cared the former attendant_, is what he was thinking.

"She resigned as my attendant to search something in order to save you and free you, who had become the Great Seal, and set on her own journey." Igor told Sakuya. The later relaxed at the former's words and sighed in relief as his loved ones are still fine.

"Truly, I only heard it from Theo how my silly sister's heart had been stolen by you, but after seeing you by myself I can say that I can understand her." This time, Margaret told Sakuya as she showed a playful smile to Sakuya. The later only scratched his head with in embarrassment.

Then realization suddenly hit him. Sakuya snapped his head at Igor again.

"Then, how about the seal? Erebus and Nyx? How can I am still alive? The Universe Arcana told me that to enact the Great Seal, one must sacrificed his soul to guard the seal! And I'm already dead when I sacrificed my soul! So how?" Sakuya's confusion increased as he asked, or demanded igor.

"Don't worry, dear guest. It is true that to enact the Great Seal, one must sacrificed his/her soul. It's true that your soul had already been sacrificed. But that was only a part of your soul." Igor explained. Sakuya only can stared at Igor with a perplexed look. _What was he meant by that? _Sakuya's mind is already fried because of this and Igor's explanations only made them worse.

"I don't get it." Was only Sakuya's intelligent words. At least, he didn't fainted yet.

"Do you remember Persona?" Sakuya nodded at Igor's question.

"It's the manifestation of a person's personality. Personality is a mask to individual, their own selves, and of course their soul." Sakuya tilting his head after Igor finished his explanations. The former still has his perplexed face on it.

"And do you remember the persona compedium that Elizabeth always carry?" Igor asked the still perplexed Sakuya.

"Yeah, I remember it. It was those thick books that the Theo and Margaret holding right now, right?" Sakuya answer Igor's question as he pointed to the books that Theo and Margaret held.

"Yeah. That book holds all of your Personae. Meaning that your soul in there is still alive. And for Erebus, it had been killed by Elizabeth, using Thanatos."

Sakuya's eyes widened in shock at Igor's revealation. If that's the case, then he didn't need to mantain the Great Seal again. But, before Sakuya voice his thought, Igor interrupted him.

"No. Even Elizabeth kills Erebus, it can still reforms again as long as there's still human wishes for the coming Nyx." At Igor's sudden explanation, Sakuya slumped down and sighed in defeat. Looks like he still got a long way to be walking on the earth again.

"But don't worry. There's something that can destroy Erebus once and for all." Igor's continued his explanations, which perked Sakuya.

"What is it, Igor? And how long until Erebus got fully reanimate?" Sakuya asked Igor with hope in his eyes.

"My sister said that it will fully reformed in a year." Instead Igor, Theo supplied Sakuya's second question.

_One year. Only one year before it will come again. In that time, I have to find the 'something' that Igor mentioned._

"And that something that I mentioned will come to you when start your new journey." Igor told Sakuya, who tilted his head again.

"New journey? Where?"

Instead of answering, Igor only give Sakuya a big grin that threatening to split his face.

"You will know it when you will start it." Was only Igor's explanation.

Sakuya only gave Igor his never-ending smile again. He already suspected it, as he knows Igor's Personality.

"And when you on your new journey, you are still able to use your abilities."

Sakuya's smile dropped as he heard Igor. It turned into a confused face again.

"Eh? You mean Persona? But, I didn't even have my Evoker. I already give it to Aigis." Igor chuckled when he heard Sakuya's words.

"Your abilities are not only manifestating your Personae, but you can use your Personae's' abilities even without manifestating it, and you can still gain their attributes." Igor's explanation made Sakuya's face shocked. How not? Using his Personae's' skills? That would be awesome!

"And who said that manifestating a persona needs an Evoker?"

If Sakuya's eyes can be widened more, he would do that. Instead, his jaw was dropped.

"Sakuya-san, your jaw." Theo remarked.

Sakuya closed his jaw and scracthed his head, embarrassed.

"How can I do that?" Sakuya asked.

"Persona's power is mind, will and conviction. As long as you know the persona in your mind, have the will to call them and the conviction to do that, then you can do it." Igor supplied, which made Sakuya's smile back, only brighter than before.

"And even the compedium is still held by Elizabeth, you still have your Personae deep in you. But, it's so deep that even you can't find it if you didn't have any will to call them." Igor continued.

Sakuya placed his hand on his chest, closing his eyes and then showed a smile after a while.

"Yes, I can felt them. All of them. But it's shrouded by a mysterious mist." Sakuya said as he opened his eyes and saw the three of Velvet's resident smiling.

"I think you'll start your journey now. The gate had been opened.". Igor gestured his hand to Sakuya's behind. The later turned back and at first saw nothing.

Then the space in front of Sakuya distorted a bit. A green light emerges from the distorted space and creating a pentagon shape.

"In this journey, you'll find the thing that you searching for." Igor told Sakuya as the later turned his head.

"Sakuya-san, you don't need to worry about your friends and sister. I'll protect them and ensure them to live to their fullest." This time, Theo said to Sakuya as the former sends a smile to the later. The later nodded before giving him the smile back.

"And about my sily sister, I'll tell her about your situation." Margaret spoked after her long silent.

Sakuya looked back at the green pentagon. Then he turned his back again, with his charmed smile this time.

"I guess this is a good bye then? I'll see you later after all of this is finished." Waving to the Velvet's residents, he turned back at the green pentagon. Closing his eyes, he remembered all of his friends. All of their hardships, their performance on incredible feats through their bonds.

_Junpei, Yukari, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Koromaru, Aigis, Ken, Shinjiru... I'll be going now!_

_And Ryoji..._

And with that, Sakuya opened his eyes with determination showed in his eyes and on his face was his never-ending smile appeared.

"I'm going!" After saying that, Sakuya jumped to the green pentagon, who sucked his whole body. The pentagon then subsided into nothingness after Sakuya's body had already vanished.

"May your friends bless you, old guest." Igor said.

- X - X - X -

Zero

A number, nominal that represent the start...

Empty, nothing, null, nihil, is represented by this...

Also representing the infinite of nothingness...

And it's the mockery name of her.

- X - X - X -

It's today. The day that finally will proves her that she is not a failure. The day that her released from her mockery.

The Summoning Ritual.

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, the youngest scion of Vallière familly. She also knowns for her distasteful name, Louise the Zero.

Right now, the aforementioned girl was in a crowds that encircled a court, looking at her peers succeed summoning their familiars.

"Is there any student that didn't summoned a familiar yet?" A bald middle-aged man with a pair of glasses on his eyes asked the crowds. He was standing in the middle of the court that was encircled by the crowds.

"The Zero didn't summoned yet, proffesor..." A red-haired girl with well-endowed body told the bald man as she glanced at a certain pink-haired girl with a playful smile.

The pink-haired girl, Louise, gritted her teeth and cursed lowly as she proceed to the place where she will perform her ritual.

_Damn that Zerbst! I'll show her! I'll show them that I can summon a magnificient familiar!_ Was the thought in Louise's mind.

When she's already at the center of the court, the bald man stepped back to give the former some space for the ritual.

Taking a deep breath, Louise grabbed her wand on her waist and brings it upward as she closed her eyes with determination in her mind.

'Heed me... My slave who lives in the universe...

My familiar... With an unparalleled beauty... Admired by many as the most sacred creature... One who walk with the title as the strongest...

Hear my plea and answer the guidance of mine...

And I call you... My familiar!'

When she finished her aria, an electricity emerges from her wand.

"W-wha-what is that?!" A random person shouted in fear.

"I-it's black! The lightning is black!" Another random person from the crowd shouted again.

The electric was gloomy black. Then it creates a black ball on the front of Louise. The ball, still connected to her wand, getting bigger and bigger as the time flows.

And then...

An explosion ensues. A big one. The explosion creates a massive thick smokes.

"*cough*... Zero! That was the biggest explosion you ever create!" A shout comes from a blonde man with frilly clothes as he shielded a blond woman on his back.

"A Zero is still a Zero! You better quiting to become a mage!" Another shout followed.

"Yeah! Just quit already!" And with that, insults and jeers shouted by the crowds.

The target of the jeers didn't heed them. Instead, she looked at the thick smokes that she create.

_Where? Where is my familiar?_ Is what in her desperate mind. Louise slumped to her knees with her eyes shaded by her pink hair. Tears were threatened to burst out from the corner of her eyes.

She do it again. She failed. She can already sees herself expelled and married off to some strangers she didn't know.

_Why!? Why did this happened to me!? Did I do something I'm my previous life so I deserved something like this!?_

Louise the spotted something on the corner of her eyes. It's there! She knows it. She faced the smokes that she created and saw some sillhoute.

She succeed! She summons a familiar!

Not only Louise noticed the sillhoute, but her peer with a small stature waved her wand and whispering something.

A strong gust soon followed after the aforementioned caster finished her aria, blowing away all the smokes.

Louise's hope then crushed again after she saw what her familiar is.

It's a man with a dark blue hair. A commoner with an exotic clothes, laid on the ground, unconsciouss. This is her familiar? A commoner?

"It looks like you completed the Summoning Ms. Vallière, now then let proceed to the binding familiar." The bald man suddenly told Louise at her side.

"A commoner? That's a commoner, right?" A voice from the crowds emerges.

"Hah! Louise summoned a commoner! It's truly matched her!" Another voice from the crowds.

Louise gritted her teeth as she proceed to her laying familiar. She showed a distasteful expression as she standing in the front of her familiar.

She was mad. Her beautiful, sacred and strong familiar is this? But deep down, she was relieved. Relieved to know that she wasn't a failure.

She pointed her wand to the man's forehead and then started to chanting the aria for binding him to her.

'My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of five element powers, bless this being and make him my familiar!'

After she chanted it, she kissed the unconscioussness man. Although it was brief, and with an unconscioussness one, she still feels embarassed.

Soon after that, a smoke emerges fron the man's left hand. His hand is carved by some unknown power and making some runes on it.

The bald man walked to the man and then inspecting the runes. He nodded once and scribbling something on a paper.

"Okay! The ritual now officialy finished. All of you is dismissed and may go to your own room. I'll help Ms. Vallière carry her familiar." The bald man then muttered something after he told the crowds and waved his staff.

The unconsciouss man then lifted to the air by an unknown force. The crowds then started flying to leave the court, but not before throwing some insults.

"You better walk back, Zero!"

"She can't even manage a simple levitation!"

"That commoner suits you, Zero!"

Louise gritted her teeth again as she walked to her own room. Her familiar was levitating to her room with the bald man.

And then, the Summoning Ritual has ended. But no one knows that some sacred figures has arrived to their land. The second saviour of humanity after their founder. The Messiah, who will brings the Messianic Age.

- X - X - X -

-To be Continued-

Next chapter:

First Piece - The Power of Messiah

SK - Out


	2. Piece 1

**The Second Coming of Messiah - The Arrival**

**Piece 1 - The Power of Messiah**

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 and Familiar of Zero or any other reference in this story, they belong to their respective creator.

Reviews Corner:

**Kruggov** - Thanks! I'll be working as hard as possible for my reader! And don't worry, I won't kill any major character (hopefully).

**Argorok** - I'll keep it up! Thanks!

**Sorata Shioya** - Ah! I kinda forgot about that! Thanks for telling me!

**Nunas The No Name** - Thanks! And don't forget, Zero can mean no boundary and represent nothingness.

**Suzululu4moe** - That's right! Ahaha!

**Paradoxjr **- Yeah, English is not my native language. But I'll try my best! Just tell me if I got something wrong.

**Mister Scamandros** - Yeah, because I would make male and female MC twins and this version of name is the only one that have the same family name.

**U.N.C **- Well, here you go!

- X - X - X -

A blue haired boy standing in a dark room. Well, a room is not entirely correct. It's more like a devoid place where there's nothing in it, save for the blue haired boy and a big black rectangle.

_Where am I? What is this place?_

The boy pondering about where is he. But when he spotted the big black rectangle, he tilted his head in confusion.

"What is this? A door?" The boy pondering out loud and decided to take a look at the rectangle a bit closer. But something strange happened. Whenever he walk to the side or behind the rectangle, it's always the same face that he faced. It's like it followed him.

"Hm... Alright, then." As curiosity of the boy increased, he decided to inspect it more, by touching it. But, as soon as he touched it, the black color of the rectangle turned into some goo, dripping from it and uncovering the rectangle.

"Eh? What's wrong with this thing!?" The boy retracted his hand hastily and stepped back while taking a fighting stance. Unarmed or not, he's not going to down without retaliation.

But when all of the black goo uncover the rectangle, he widened his eyes with shock and released his stance. It has a picture on it. A familiar picture.

The picture was a man carrying his belongings in a piece of cloth with a stick over his shoulder while walking, and a door accompany him in his heels. At the bottom of it, it has a number Zero.

"This... This is an Arcana!" The boy exclaimed, shocked why would an Arcana in here. That number, the 0th Arcana, The Fool Arcana, was his first Arcana that he received. The Arcana that aligned to the persona that he first ever summons, sans Thanatos.

"Is this inside my soul? If that's so, then why only the 0th? Where are the other?" The boy asked to no one in particular. He then walked back to the 0th Arcana and touched it again, this time concentrating while closing his eyes. And he can felt them. All of them, all of his Personae that aligned with the 0th Arcana.

He opened his eyes and retracted his hand from the 0th Arcana. He then try to look around to find the other Arcana that he had, only to found nothing, sans to the blackness in the room.

But, before he can began to think again, he feels that his body begin to fade. He looked at his hands and saw them faded. _I guess, it's time for me to wake up, huh? I wonder, what the new journey would be like. I hope it's an exciting one!_

And then, his body faded into nothingness, while the 0th Arcana enveloped with the black goo again without his consciousness.

- X - X - X -

This is the worst. Not only she did summons a commoner, he even unconscious when he summoned him!

_And what with those strange clothes!? Is that how commoners dressed themselves now!? _Louise clenched her fist while scowling. She then glanced at the boy that she summoned. The boy has dark blue hair and a slender body. He wore white long-sleeved shirt over black strange coat with a strange pin on it's left breast and a strange red clothe that encircle his upper left hand with a strange symbols on it. He wore a black pants and a dark blue strange shoes. But what the strangest thing about him was his devices that he carry. A strange disk-like on his chest that have a strange wire around his neck. And the strange thing that hanging from his neck.

In overalls, he's a weird boy, though a handsome one. But Louise didn't care about that. What she cares is that this boy is her familiar. So, with that in mind, she walked to the boy with an intend to wake him up.

But, before she can have that chance, the boy woke from his slumber and immediately sat up. He looked around at the room and then to Louise, staring her with a neutral eyes that devoid of any emotion.

"Who are you!?"

- X - X - X -

Sakuya blinked. Then the words processed down to him. He positioned himself to a more comfortable one and then give the girl his smile that he faced.

"Me? I'm Shiomi Sakuya, but you can call me Saku." Sakuya introduced himself to the girl as he bowed slightly.

"That's not what I meant! I mean why you, a commoner, appeared in the Summoning Ritual!?" The girl shouted at him. Sakuya, being Sakuya, only tilting his head to the side in confusion. Commoner? Summoning Ritual? It's true that he knows the words, but that words didn't get used much often now, the former being outdated and the later only appeared in a fantasy book novel, sans from him and his friends, even in a different meaning.

"Um... You know... But I'm still don't know your name." Sakuya asked the girl. The girl then stands haughty and put the air of confidence, or is it arrogance? Much like those rich snotty-brats that always show their arrogance to the people.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, the third and youngest daughter of Duke Vallière." Louise said it with a high pride and emphasizing the Vallière. Of course, being new on this land, and being Sakuya, he only tilting his head to the side again.

"Isn't it too long for a name? How about I call you Louise? You can call me Saku." Sakuya said as he smiling on Louise, didn't noticing the anger that rising to the later's face.

"You, a commoner dare to mock my name!? And no! You call me master and I will call you familiar! You are my familiar!" Louise shouted in anger as she pointed his finger to Sakuya as emphasize him being a familiar.

Sakuya only put a confused expression. Familiar? He obviously knows that word and knows what the definition of it, but he never heard of a human became a familiar. He definitely heard intelligent beings became familiar, but all of them aren't humans.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakuya asked Louise. Louise palmed her face and then sighed while muttering something.

"Oh, founder! Is he from some backwater wood?" Sakuya raised his brows as he can't hear it, but decided not to ask it.

"Familiar is the creature that a mage summoned through the Summoning Ritual. It's like the accompany of the mage and it always serves the mage, protecting them." Now it's Sakuya turn to slap his face with his palm.

"I think I misinterpret it. What I ask is why did me, a human can be a familiar? I never heard of it." Sakuya asked again, this time using a long words so Louise wouldn't misinterpret it.

Louise fell silent for a moment, thinking about something, but that alone serves as the answer that Sakuya asked. He then sighed in resign.

"You don't know it, too?" He asked Louise with deadpan expression. The later only throws her face to the side and then stands up, stripping herself.

Sakuya, being a male with hormones no matter how airhead you are, diverted his eyes while his face burns up.

"Uh... Why are you stripping? I mean do you have modesty? I'm a male, you know." He told Louise.

"Male? Where? You're a familiar. So, stripping in front of you is like stripping in front of a dog." Louise told him back.

_Me? A dog? That's rude! I may be an easy-going man, but that's not mean I will sit down when I'm insulted! _But before Sakuya can retort Louise, a piece of clothe dropped on his hair. He grabbed it and brings it to his eyes.

_What is it? It's like a triangle with pink color. _His eyes widened after he realized what the thing he is holding right now.

"Wash those! I'll be sleeping now, and wake me up at dawn!" She ordered Sakuya while yawning in her sleepwear. She then go to her bed and clapped her hand once, making the lamp go off.

"Where am I sleeping?" Sakuya asked her, hoping to not sleeping outside. While he always ventures tartarus with his friends on midnight, he is still a human being.

Louise pointed at the direction with her finger. Sakuya followed it and saw a pile of hay.

"It's a pile of hay." Louise nodded at that.

Sakuya palmed his face once again. Louise almost got his nerves now, almost. He sighed and calmed down, then he stand up and picks the basket full of dirty clothes and walked out of the room through the door.

_Another one more and I would snapped at her. Truly, I wonder what's going on in this land?_

- X - X - X -

He's truly a lucky one. After lossing his way five times that would brings he back at Louise's room, saw two lovebirds flirting two times, he finally found a maid that would help him finishing his laundry. But he wonder, what's her name was, as he forgot to ask her.

Right now he is in a middle of a courtyard. It's quite and dark, a perfect place for him to test his abilities. There's no one here, too.

"Let see, Igor said that as long as I have the will and conviction to do it, I can do it." He then closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. He an image of black rectangle appeared in his mind. He then feels it again, the feeling when he touched it when he was inside of his soul. The black goo then slowly but surely dripped down and revealing the 0th Arcana.

He then brings his right hand to the front and snapped his eyes open, concentrating the feeling he has to his right hand.

**Agi!**

And a burst of fire emanated from it. The fire was a bit smaller than the normal one, but still can cause harm to those who hit it. It dissipated in the air, didn't get any time to scorch the grass.

He then felt a tingling sensation in his head. Holding it with one head, he sighed.

"I think those times I've spent on the Great Seal taking a tol on me. Well, let's try another one." He closed his eyes again and grabbed the feeling that he felt before.

**Zio!**

An electric current discharged from his hand and scorched a small portion of the grass, leaving it a burn mark.

"I hope it wouldn't cause me a troubler." Sakuya say while laughed lowly.

"Well, then. Let see if I can get one of them out." Closing his eyes, he dove deeper in his soul, searching something.

When he found it, he imagine the persona's appearance. It's abilities and attributes. Then he brings up his right hand onto his chest, palm upwards.

**Susano-o!**

A blue aura surrounded him and a blue line like a mist emerged. It swirling upwards from his palm. In the center of it, a card, blue card, emerges. But when the card has only half of it emerged, it shattered, along with the aura around him dissipated.

"Gah!" A sudden massive headache strike his mind. Sakuya dropped to his knees and clutching his head with a pained expression presents on his face.

After a while, the pain subsided, leaving Sakuya that had his hands on the ground, with a ragged breath.

"Ah... Hah... I-I can't..." He said with a difficulty as he try to stands up.

_I think the activation of the Great Seal took me a lot of burden than I thought. Is this why my other Arcana dissapeared? Then, how can I get it back?_ Standing back, he finally got his breath under his control, though feels so tired after the failed summoning.

He shocked his head and clenched his fist. Seems like he has to train some more. But before that, a rest would be nice.

After taking a deep breath, he leaves the courtyard and walked to Louise's room to get some sleep, though sleeping on a pile of hay wouldn't give him much.

But he failed to notice two pairs of eyes watching him from the sky. The pair of eyes then vanished as soon as Sakuya enter the building for girl's dorm.

- X - X - X -

The morning sunlight pierced through the window of the room, waking up a blue boy that slept on a pile of hay.

Sakuya groaned as he sat up, wiping his eyes from sleepiness. He still feels some minor headache from the night before.

He stands up and stretched himself to make sure that none of his muscle would ache from a sudden movement. He then spotted Louise, still sleeping soundly in her bed.

_I admit it, she's cute. Especially if she didn't put that scowl all the time._ Then he stepped to the bed to wake up his new employer.

"Louise~ It's morning, wake up!" Sakuya tries to wake Louise by shaking her. And it proved to be useful as the later slowly to rise up in her bed, yawning and wiping her drowsiness with her hands.

Then Louise looks at Sakuya with her eyes that still have some drowsiness at them, and then turned into a shocked eyes.

"W-who are you!?" Louise shrieked in her bed as she tries to cover her petit body with the blanket. Sakuya's cheery expression morphed into a deadpan one.

"I'm the person you summoned yesterday. Are you a bird brain?" Sakuya told his new employer, muttering the last line.

Louise's eyes then turned into realization and muttering something. She stretched her body first and then moved out from the bed.

"Clothes!" Louise ordered with a passive expression. Sakuya just pointed the table with his thumb over his shoulder. The clothes was sitted neatly there, without a spot of taint.

Louise glared at Sakuya, which the later responded by raising his brows with confused face.

"Dress me!" With that two words, a snap can be heard in the Messiah's head. Seems like the headache from yesterday still lingering in him and made his anger a little bit out of his control.

"Are you a kid!? You can dress yourself! And you're a girl! Know some shame will you!?" Sakuya shouted at Louise, who flinched slightly at the former, but still have her pride over her. After giving his new employer a piece of his mind, he bolted out from the room and slammed the door hard.

A feminime shriek can be heard from behind the door, guaranteeing starvation to him.

_Seriously... That was out of character from me. But that girl get on my nerves! Well, I'll apologize to her after she calmed down._ Thought Sakuya as he sighed. He then walked through the corridor, hoping to find something to eat.

- X - X - X -

Lucky for him, he meet the maid from yesterday, Siesta as she introduced before. She gave him the direction to the kitchen and gave him foods to ate. After his belly was full, he decided to help the maid, much to the later discomfort.

"So... We're going to deliver these foods to those brats, right?" Sakuya asked Siesta again, pushing a tray that filled by foods.

"Yes! And don't call them brats! They would punish you if they heard you!" Siesta reminded him again, which the later just shrugged it off.

Then a bottle rolled to his way. Seeing that no one come to take it, he took the botle from the ground and sniffed on it.

_A perfume? And I never smelt this kind of perfume._ He thought as he inspect the bottle of perfume closer. It was a purple liquid inside an elegant looking vial. Must be from those brats.

"Is there are anybody that dropped this?" Sakuya shouted while held the vial up in the air. Everybody looked at him before shrugged off. Sakuya shrugged off as he decided to keep it and pocketed it.

"Hey! You commoner! I don't know who's that perfume was, but that's definitely not yours! Put that back or I'll give you several lashing because a theft!" Then a blonde boy suddenly shouted at Sakuya.

Sakuya turned his glance to the boy and realize he's the guy from yesterday that he saw flirted with a girl. The rose and his frilly clothes were noticeable after all.

"I don't said it was a perfume, though. So, this is yours? Why don't you say it when I announced it a while ago then?" Sakuya told the blonde as he brings out the vial from his pocket, tossing it on his hand.

"Hey! That's Montmorency's special perfume! Those that means you are dating her?" A random boy suddenly talked while pointing at the vial.

The blonde spun around and made a pose that Sakuya can't describe. It was in the border of disgusting and shameless. He began to spouting some nonsense which Sakuya didn't hear it, as the later spotted some familiar girl.

The girl seems to looking for someone. In her hands, there's a cake on a plate that Sakuya can guess as Soufflé, a french cake.

"If you are looking at the guy you were flirted yesterday, then he's there." Sakuya told the girl as he pointed the blonde guy with his thumb over his shoulder.

The girl's face heated up at Sakuya's words, but it turned into a happy face when she spotted her boyfriend. She said her gratitude to Sakuya and then walked to the blonde guy.

_Well, I better go and find Louise now. I'm still owe her an apology after all._ Sakuya pondered. He then prepared himself to leave the ground in favor to search his new employer.

Slap!

A voice suddenly echoed the court. Sakuya turned his face to the sound and found the blonde guy from before has red marks on both of his cheeks. He spotted two girls too, one from before and the other one was foreign to him, and both of them crying while leaving the court.

The blonde guy then held himself up and placed the rose on his mouth.

"It seems like those two didn't know the meaning of the 'Flower of Love'." The guy said. Sakuya shrugged himself as he decided to leave.

_At least, it's not my bussiness to interfere with someone's relationship._ He thought as he started to walk out the court. But before he can walk...

"Hold it, commoner! Because of you, you broke two maiden hearts! As a noble, I'll take the role as to punish you!" At that, Sakuya turned and spotted the blonde guy pointed his finger at him. Sakuya raised his brows and tilted his head to the side.

"Me? Are you an idiot? Did those red marks on your cheeks didn't suffice to be a prove?" Sakuya told the blonde, with a deadpan tone.

The blonde guy's face turned into rage. He then held his rose towards Sakuya.

"You! You dare to mock me!? I'll challenge you to a duel!" The crowds gasp at that. Sakuya give a smile at the challange.

"Well, I can use that to blow off a bit. Lead the way." Sakuya told the blonde guy while crossing his hands over his chest, smiling the entire time.

"Meet me at the Vestri Court in 30 minutes!" After that, the blonde leaves the ground, followed by some of the crowds.

_Let see, I think I'll equip Susano-o just in case._ Sakuya shifted his Persona to Susano-o. He smirked all the way to the designated place.

- X - X - X -

"Gentlement! It's a duel!" The blonde guy announced with a pose from before. Sakuya just assumed his usual stance when he's bored, hands on his pockets and leaning slightly backward.

"Hey, Guiche! Stop this! Duels are forbidden in the school ground!" A shout came from the crowds. Sakuya glanced at the voice and spotted Louise. He smiled at the present of his new employer.

"Louise! Don't worry! I'll bring you to your first victory!" He shouted as he waved a hand at Louise, who give him an angry stare.

"Hmpf! You think a commoner like you can beat me, a noble?" The blond guy that now identified as Guiche told Sakuya as he posed again.

"My name is Guiche the Bronze, and as my runic name..." He waved his rose as a petal fall of to the ground.

"This bronze Valkyrie will be the one who will fight you," the petal shined as soon as it touched the ground and a humanoid bronze emerged from it.

Sakuya bending his knees and slumped his hands on his side, glare at the valkyrie.

"Likewise, my name is Shiomi Sakuya. For runic name... You can say Wild Card. Now come!" The Valkyrie charged at unbelievable speed at Sakuya after he said his line. He only stared at the Valkyrie impassively.

Bam!

A voice echoed the crowds. The Valkyrie is already in front of Sakuya, it's fist connected to Sakuya's face. But instead blows Sakuya away, he stood still like a statue.

Krrr...

The fist immediately crumbled into dust. The spectators gasp and stared the scene with awe and fear. The later also shown on the summoner of the Valkyrie.

"Is that it? Man, I was expecting much more!" And with that, Sakuya cocked his right fist back. A small amounts of electrical ran through his hand, but the spectators are to busy gaping to notice it, sans a certain blue haired petit girl.

"Eat this!" With that roar, Sakuya thrust his fist to the Valkyrie and made it blown away a several feet. It crumbled into dust like it's hand does.

Guiche, seeing his golem crumbled, panicking. He was so shocked to saw a commoner beat his golem, and without breaking a sweat either! He frantically waved his rose, but found that his hand was empty. He felt a tap on his shoulder and shocked when he turn around.

"You're searching for this?" Sakuya was already behind him, waving the rose in his hand. Even the spectators was shocked to see a commoner move so fast. Guiche hastily stepped back but got a fist on his face.

Bam!

Guiche collapsed to his back. He then saw Sakuya was already in the air, preparing to stomp his face.

"I-I give! I give!" Guiche shouted fearly as he tries to shields his face with his eyes and closing his eyes.

Bam!

After the voice that echoed throughout the court, everybody fell silent.

"So... I win, right?" Sakuya said as he looked at Guiche, still closed his eyes while shielding his face. Then he slowly uncover his face and opened his eyes, only to shriek as he saw Sakuya's foot is an inch to his face.

Sakuya offered a hand to Guiche, who give him a confused and afraid glance.

"That was a fun match, though a it's still not enough. But you're still green. Let's have a duel again when you got stronger." Sakuya told him, smiling an entire time.

Guiche took Sakuya's hand and stand up with his assistance. He looked at Sakuya with confusion, after he saw the later's smile, the former's lips curved upward slightly.

"T-Thanks... And... I-I'm sorry." Guiche apologised while thanking Sakuya. The spectators gave the two combatants a several emotions. There're awe, confusion, and there're even lust that made Sakuya flinched.

But in the end, all of them let out a cheer for the two. Sakuya only smiled and waving at Louise, who stared at him dumbfounded.

- X - X - X -

-To be Continued-

Next chapter

Second Piece: The New Sword of Messiah

SK - Out


	3. Piece 2

**The Second Coming of Messiah - The Arrival**

**Piece 2 - The New Sword of Messiah**

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 and Familiar of Zero or any other reference in this story, they belong to their respective creator.

Reviews Corner:

**Nunas The No Name** - Sorry about that, I'm still green at writing fighting scenes. As for Tabitha, I'll planned to make her interested in Sakuya's magic. As for the last one, all I can say is, just wait. :p

**Kaloo** - Oh! That's right! That give me some interesting ideas! Thanks!

**Guest** - I think you're right. Well, just a coincidence I think?

**KO** - Thanks!

**Kruggov** - Yup, as I said before, I'm not that good at writing fighting scenes, but I'll do my best. Tabitha wouldn't tell anybody about it, well, she is Tabitha. And the last part, his power would return when he received something (you can guess it). And his reserve was still low at as now, so he can only cast several first-tier magic (Agi, Bufu, Zio) and some few of Second Tier (Agilao, Bufula, Zionga). Summoning will take some time.

**Guest II** - Well, I already said that he's personality will be different and that made him OOC. As for trolls... Don't worry about that.

**KO** - Guiche would be pawned! Lol!

- X - X - X -

Sakuya was napping under the tree after his new employer barraged him questions to questions. He was honestly tired of answering and decided to listen his new employer's banter after she realized he didn't answers her questions.

His consciousness was drifting as he closed his eyes and started to dreams. He was dreaming his adventure with S.E.E.S. The first time he summoned persona, Orpheus, only to be ripped by Thanatos when he fought the Magician Arcana shadow, fought their way in that cursed tower and fought his friend at the top of the said cursed tower.

"Saku-san..."

His dreams ended as he felt some feminine voice called for him. He opened his eyes and sat up. He spotted the maid that gave him breakfast, Siesta.

"Ah, Siesta? Good morning, or should I say afternoon?" Sakuya greeted the maid as he wiped his eyes.

"It's actually evening." The maid said as she giggling and kneeled in front of Sakuya.

"Eh? Why are you crying, Saku-san?"" The maid asked as she spotted a tear ran down on Sakuya's face from his eye.

Sakuya touched his cheek and felt it wet. He wondered, is he missed his friends? Of course he miss them. After all, they have unbreakable bonds that formed in their journeys in the cursed tower.

"Ah, it's nothing." Sakuya brushed it off and stood up, followed by the maid.

"And Siesta, what's with the -kun suffix? I never heard someone said it before." Sakuya asked Siesta. He wondered why the maid used the suffix that only be used by Japanese people such as him.

The said maid realized and covered the blush that crept on her face. She seems embarrassed.

"Oh... Um... I'm sorry if it's weird. But, it's taught by my great-great-grand father to use it when addressing someone in a polite way. I'm sorry if it's weird." Siesta bowed to Sakuya, who scratched his cheek with his index finger, laughing sheepishly.

"No, no. It's just, that suffixes only used by the people of my land. I never thought that someone in this land used it. And you don't need to be polite, just call me Saku." Sakuya told the maid, still scratching his cheek.

Siesta perked as she heard that the people from her hero's land used the suffix that her great-great-grand father taught. She wondered if her great-great-grand father was related to Sakuya's land. But before she asks the question, a certain familiar shout echoed.

"Familiar! There you are!"

Sakuya and Siesta looked at the shout and spotted a little girl with bright pink hair. It was Louise, Sakuya's new employer. She stomps her way to Sakuya and dragged him with his hand.

"Eh!? Louise? What's wrong?" Sakuya asked his new employer, shocked by the sudden event. He silently bid his farewell to the maid that had the same expression with him

"We're going to the capital!" Was only his new employer's short reply.

Sakuya sighed as he complied to his new master's wish. Well, it's better than barraged with countless questions, he thinks.

- X - X - X -

Sakuya and Louise were riding a horse, with Louse held the reins of the horse. Sakuya can't ride them so he sat on Louise's back, who muttered something unladylike.

"So... Why are going to the capital?" Sakuya asked Louise. True that his new employer answered him that they're going to the capital, but she didn't told him the reason.

"As your master, I'm going to buy you a weapon. Be glad that a noble like myself would go her way to buy you something!" Louise told him with the 'Holier Than Thou' tone.

Sakuya sighed. There she goes again. He wondered if his new employer will stop using such tone when talking with him, though he doubt it.

"Now that I think about it, what do you prefer? Do you even can use weapon?" Louise asked again. This question almost made Sakuya face palmed, but he chose to sighs.

"Well, I can use almost every weapons, except knives and guns. But I prefer one-handed sword." Sakuya said. True, he already used almost all weapons that available during his explore with S.E.E.S. And he was able to master them with a certain degree.

Louise nodded and then focused back to driving the horse. Sakuya then looked at his hand and a spark of lightning appeared from it.

_I think I'll experiment my abilities again sometime. And I wonder when I'm able to summon a Persona?_ He shook his head after he finished his thought. A practice will be on the list tonight.

- X - X - X -

"This is the capital of Tristain, Tristania!" Louise exclaimed as the two of them entered the capital.

Sakuya shook his head at the name. It seems the people here didn't have the sense of naming the city.

"Capital huh? It's crowded, but still few." Sakuya stated in silent, which Louise didn't hear. It's true that the place was crowded, but still paled if it compared to Akihabara, Shibuya or Kyoto.

Louise then started to drag him again, muttering something like "Must be here" and the likes.

"Ah! There it is!" She shouted as she pointed her small finger to a building.

Sakuya spotted some sign dangling above of it's door. He can't decipher the words written on it but he can guess it's a weapon shop or sort of that, based on the sword carved on the sign.

The two of them walked into the shop. A sound of bell chimed as they pushed the door and entered it.

They spotted a middle aged man with a sort of smoking pipe dangling on his mouth lazily, who perked when he spotted them.

"Ah! Welcome, dear costumer! And a noble at that! We are doing an honest business here, madame!" The man suspiciously greeted them. Suspicious only to Sakuya, it seems, as Louise just doing the thing she usually do, namely held her up.

Sakuya ignores the two of them talking and proceed to look the shop. It was horrible. Dust everywhere, the weapon was placed unorganized, the weapons and armors even rusted. He walked to the nearby stand and picks a rusted small knife. When he touched it, the runes on his left hand glowed. He feels a lot of information about the knife surged into his mind. When it was created, how many people hold it, how many people it kills, and even he got an understanding on how to use it.

An unknown surge of power entered him. His strength, his insight increased. It's like when he's at his peak when he fought his friend at the top of that cursed tower, or maybe more.

He released the knife and saw the runes dimmed. The surge of power left him too. He then touch the knife again, and the runes brighten again along with the unknown surges.

He then proceed to the bow and touched it. He then felt the unknown surges of power entered him along with the information of the said bow and the mastery to use it.

"Familiar! Come here!" His new employer called him, causing him to place the bow on the stands again.

He made his way to the counter where his new employer standing, hands crossed with puffed cheeks looking at him. He however, didn't saw the shopkeeper.

"Where the shopkeeper?" Sakuya asked when he arrived at the counter. Louise wants to answer him, but was interrupted by the said shopkeeper entered with a big sword in his hands.

"This was made by the famous Germanian Alchemist, Lord Shupei! It can cut steel like butter because of the magic infused in it! See? There's even the inscription here!" The shopkeeper said as he placed the sword on the counter and pointed a certain part of the sword that has a weird scribbling.

Sakuya hold it and picks it up, wavering a bit. The sword was heavy! The blade even made out of gold! A lot of unnecessary pretty stone was engraved in it, which made it more heavier and useless.

More importantly was his runes. He felt it didn't flared and he didn't received any surges of power nor information and knowledge like it does back then.

He placed it again on the counter and shook his head.

"Nope, can't use that. Too heavy for me and magic infused or not, I'm not convinced it can slice anything. It's sword for decoration, not for battle." Sakuya said his piece of mind and decided to search his weapon by himself.

Sakuya's speech made Louise glared at the shopkeeper, who are sweating profusely.

"It's seems that boy knows his things, old man!" A sound echoed.

"Shut up, Derf! Get back to your place!" The shopkeeper shouted to a barrel, still sweating.

Louise and Sakuya looked at the barrel shocked. They didn't see anyone there.

Sakuya walked to the barrel and surprised when a sword jumped out of the barrel.

"Hey! I'll tell you, throw a piece of gold and get the hell out of me from this junks!" The sword talked.

"I-it talked? Could it be, a sentient sword?" Louise shocked as she heard the sword talked.

But Sakuya, instead of shocked, he pulls out the sword and swinging it in the air like a child received a new toy.

"Louise! Louise! Look! The sword talked! I want this one!" Sakuya said excitedly as he still swung the sword in the air.

Louise eyed the sword. It was a rusty sword. The blades even chipped. She reluctantly brings her wallet.

"How much is it?" Louise asked the shopkeeper, who was looking at Sakuya with dumbfounded.

"Just... Just 50 golds will do... Actually, 20 golds are fine. Just get that sword out of here!" The shopkeeper said in frustration. Louise felt a bit pity at him and placed 30 golds on the counter.

She looked at Sakuya, who still swinging his new toys in the air. She sighed.

_Why did I received a childish familiar? Oh Founder, what did I do in the past for me to receive this punishment?_ Louise thought as she sighed again.

_- X - X - X -_

The two of them walked out from the shop. Louise with a hand on her forehead, massaging it and Sakuya with a sword strapped on his back.

The sword then wormed out from it sheath, well just the upper part, and the guard(?) rattled, making a laughing noise.

"Finally! It's freedom!" The sword shouted, which made Sakuya laughed and Louise blushed.

"So... He said the your name was Derf?" Sakuya asked as he and Louise proceed to the next place, tailor.

"Wrong! I'm the legendary sword that has no comparable foe, Master Derflinger!" The sword, who introduced as Derflinger shouted with a high pride.

"Nope. Too long. I'll call you Derf." Said Sakuya as Derf sweatdropped, if it can that's it.

"That's hurt, you know son? And I never thought that I would meet a user in that junks." Derf said with faking pained tone.

"A user? What's that?" Sakuya perked up when he heard the word. He wondered if 'an user' is a sword user or not.

Derf remained silent. The sudden silence made Sakuya glanced at the sword and was about to ask it.

"You didn't know your power, kid? Heh, never thought that. Never mind what I said kid." Derf said as he fell into silent again.

Sakuya just shrugged and continue walking to catch up with Louise.

However, the two of them -three if you count the sword- didn't aware of the three pairs of eyes watching in the air.

- X - X - X -

Kirche and Tabitha was riding the later's familiar, Sylphid.

Kirche was asking for the blue haired mage when she spotted Louise along with her beloved Sakuya riding out with a horse and decided to see what are they doing outside the academy.

They then saw the two that was she tailed walked out of a weapon shop and spotted a sword on her beloved's back.

"So... The Vallière wants to seduce my beloved by giving him a sword, eh? Quite clever one. But for I, Kirche the Ardent, would not lose to Vallière!" Kirche stated as she licked her lips. Then they fly down to the street and walked into the shop.

- X - X - X -

Night has fallen. Our favorite Messiah along with his new employer had already in the later's room after they ordered clothes in the tailor shop.

"Sakuya, what's your abilities?" Louise asked.

Sakuya raised an eyebrow. Why she's suddenly used his name rather than calling him 'familiar'?

"Well, I confident with my abilities in martial arts. Why?" Sakuya answered confusedly.

Sakuya was able to master any kind of martial arts available to aid him in his journey. He even learn boxing from a certain protein freak senpai.

"Ugh... I mean something to show!" Louise said frustrated.

"Uh... Well, I can think about it, though most of my abilities are for battle. Why do you ask?" Sakuya asked while he took a clothe and starts to wipe derflinger's blade.

"Yeah! That's nice, partner! Keep it up!" The said sword was laughing, if the sound of rattling was the indicated.

"Tomorrow will be the day for 'Evaluation Fair'! And the princess would be attending it too!" Louise said as she slumped on her bed.

"'Evaluation Fair'? What's that? Is it some event?" Asked Sakuya as he tilting his head to the side, hand still wiping the blade.

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you. 'Evaluation Fair' is the event that the second year students have to partake after they summoned their familiars. They will perform with their familiars on a stage to show what they and their familiars can do." Louise supplied.

"And now I'm stuck with useless familiar like you." She added as she laying on her bed.

Sakuya stood up and strapped Derflinger on his back.

"I'll think of something. I'll be on the court." He said as he walked out of the door.

As he closed the door, he sighed.

_A show-off stage? Man, that's troublesome. I'm more like a fighter, not a performer! _Thought the Messiah as he starts walking to the court.

But he spotted an out sized red lizard. It spotted a small flame on it's tail.

_Is that... What is it again? Salamander! Yeah, I believe it's a salamander. Cool animal, if I could say._ Sakuya thought as he walked to the salamander and begin to pet it.

"Hello, little one. What are you doing here, in this hour?" He asked the salamander, not that he expect it to answer him.

But to his surprise, it bite his sleeve and starts to drag him to a certain room.

"You want me to enter? Is this your master's room?" Sakuya asked it.

The salamander cooed happily. Sakuya shrugged his shoulders, taking it's reaction as affirmative.

He opened the room and saw the room was dark. He can't even see anything in it.

Bam!

He surprised when the door crashed on it's own.

Click!

_Click? Am I locked in here?_ Thought our Messiah as he tried to open the door again, only to fail to do that.

"So you have arrived, darling." A feminine voice with a sultry tone in it sounded out.

Snap!

A snap of fingers can be heard and numerous candles light out immediately.

On a bed, a woman with fiery hair laying. She wore a see-through dark purple negligee and posing some attractive pose.

"Come here, darling. Let me, Kirche the Ardent, light out our night of passion!" The woman named Kirche said as she patted the spot on her side.

Sakuya sweated profusely. Even if he was an airhead, he was still a healthy guy with a set of function genitals.

"Uh... Miss Kirche, was it? But I'm sorry... I think I have something to do, so..." Sakuya trailed off as he turned and proceed to try to open the door again.

Kyuu...

A soft sensation pressed on his back. He felt hands wrapped on his shoulders and start to hug him.

Now he feels his face heated up. He didn't dare to turn back, but he felt a hot breath on his ear.

"Now, darling. Let's burn our passion in a long night!." Kirche whispered. She breathed on Sakuya's ear that sends him into shivering.

"Kirche! Why are you here? I thought we would have our night tonight?" A man sound voiced out from outside of the window.

Sakuya and Kirche looked at the window and spotted a man floating outside.

"Styx! We'll do it 4 hours later!" Kirche said to the man as she turned her head to Sakuya again.

"But, I thought we would do it now! And who is that man!?"

Kirche then released her grips on Sakuya, much to the later's relief and took a wand from her cleavage.

She turned to the window and waved her wand.

Wush!

One of the candle have it's fire burst out of the window and hit the man.

"Aaaaarh!"

Kirche ignored the man's scream and stuffed the wand back to it's place, smiled as she turned back.

"Now that has been taken care of, we can..."

She paused. She realized our Messiah has already gone from her room.

"So... He's a shy type, huh?" Kirche said as she licked her lips and giggling.

"No matter. He will be dancing in my palm soon enough! And when he receive this..."

Kirche picks up a sword that gleaming with gold color.

"He will be my slave!"

- X - X - X -

Our Messiah was running through the corridor with all of his might, panting all the way.

The sword on his back only laughed, if it's guard rattled quickly is any indicate.

"Hah... Hah... What a dangerous woman!" Sakuya remark as he panting.

"Heh... I give ya' to resist all of those tempts!" And here goes the sword quip.

The two -if talking sword included- them are on the court right now. It was the place where the duel took place.

"Well, let see if I can experiment with my abilities." Sakuya stated as he walked to the center of the yard.

Sakuya had already experiment a few of his abilities. For example, he can only use first tier (Agi, Garu, Zio) and a few second-tier magic (Agilao, Garula, Zionga).

But, he was surprised that he can corporate the magic into his body, as he demonstrated when he punched the golem. It's like the magic is the part of himself.

And he still retain the persona's characteristics, like their resistance, immunity and even their abilities while they were alive, like Orpheus' mastery of music.

"So, partner. What do you want to do? Are you even a mage?" The sword asked.

Instead of answering, Sakuya only lifts his hand up, leveled on his face, palm facing upwards.

**Zio!**

An unknown surge of lightning emerges from his hand.

He thrust his hand that full of electricity charge forward.

Blam!

The lightning soon struck the ground from his hand, leaving charred grass.

"Woah! That was awesome, partner! It's like ancient magic that those elves used!" Derf stated excitedly.

_Elves? They have elf here? And ancient magic? Is it a new brand magic than the usual magic? _Thought Sakuya.

"Well, there's something that I want to do for a while ago." Sakuya stated.

Derf didn't comments anything as Sakuya take a deep breath and closed his eyes.

**Garu!**

A surge of wind enveloped Sakuya's body. It made a kind of barrier that surrounds him like a ball.

**Garu!**

Then he called another gust of wind, but this time it pushing him from behind with a large force, making him thrown forward with incredible speed.

"Woooohooooo-aaaaah!" Sakuya excitedly shouted before he screamed in terror.

Bam!

He was slammed on the castle's wall, hard. He fell down. His eyes swirling around and he felt his head ache so much, along with his body.

"Gah..."

He groggily sat up after he recollected his wit. He shook his head to drove away the dizziness as he clutched it with his hands to ease the pain.

"Woah, partner! You okay there? That one must be hurt a lot!" The sword exclaimed.

Sakuya didn't reply as he still nursing his head. He stood up and shook his head once more, taking a thinking pose.

"Hm... I thought that a brake will be enough, but I think I'll have to use Shinkansen's logic to do this." Sakuya pondered out loud.

"Shinkansen? What's that? Some of your weird magic?" Derf asked.

"No, it's not magic. And my magic isn't weird! Shinkansen is a transportation in my home land and one of the fastest one. It has advanced technology that achieved not only high speed, but also high standard of safety and comfort." Sakuya explained as he prepared into casting his spell again.

**Garu!**

A gust of wind enveloped him again, but this time it' has a different shape than before. The front part of it curved forward.

"Partner, I don't think this spell is a good idea. You know, your speed is incredible already. So why bother with this spell?" Asked Derf, which Sakuya ignores as he still concentrated on his casting.

**Garu!**

This time, wind creates a tunnel in front of him. There's a several layer of wall wind at the end of the tunnel, with a gap approximately 1 meter.

"Here goes nothing! Wind Step!"

A strong of wind launched him into the tunnel while he was gritting his teeth. Passing the first layer of wall wind, the speed reduced, and it continue to reduced further as he passed the other layer. At the end of tunnel, the layer seems bigger than before and made him stopped and landed safely.

"Woah! You did it, partner! I must say, that one was awesome!" Derf shouted.

True that he succeeded the spell, but it only covered approximately 50 metres in less than a second. And there's another downfall in this spell, he can't change his route or stop before the 'exit' point that he made. Doing so would made him out of control and potentially made him crushed like before.

Until he develop this spell further, he wouldn't use this often.

"That was awesome, indeed. But still not enough." Stated Sakuya as Derf just laughing.

He then wondered, it can't be used in a battle, right? That he can't used it when there's something obstructed the path of the tunnel before he creates it. Seems like he would practice to makes it curved.

_If I can develop this Wind Step, traveling around to search for what Igor's said to me can be more easy. I think I'll develop it until I can make it curved, zig-zag pattern and can last at least a kilometre._ Thought Sakuya as he pulled Derf out of it's sheath.

"Hm? What are you going to do, partner?" Ask the sword as it wondered Sakuya pulled it out.

"Well, there's another spell that I want to try. And it's going to be used in the 'Evaluation Fair' that Louise told me." Sakuya said as he changes his persona.

The image of a leopard came to his mind. It carries two swords on his back and wore green cape over it's shoulder.

**Ose!**

Ose, the 57th spirit of the Goetia and the Great President of Hell. Who took the form of leopard at first and would take the form of a human after some time. It can turn any man it desired into insanity to which that victim thought their identity has changed for an hour.

Opening his eyes, he charges the spell that his persona can cast.

"Wow, what's this sensation? It's like magic, but at the same time it's not! What's this, partner?" Derf asked as gust of wind circling it's blade upwards.

Instead of answering, he lifts the sword over his head.

**Gale Slash!**

And he swung down Derflinger and creates a big of wave of wind that looks like a crescent moon traveling to the sky at rapid pace.

Shifting his persona into Orpheus again, he sheathed Derflinger and relaxed his body as he sighed.

"Well, that turns out a lot better than I thought." Sakuya stated with a smile.

But then he spotted something in the sky. It was a big blue creature that has wings. He widened his eyes when he saw who was riding on the creature's back.

"Man... This sucks."

It was Tabitha. And she must saw what he was doing earlier.

- X - X - X -

- To be Continued -

Alright! That's it for this chapter. And sorry for the late update. I must rewritten this a lot and still unsatisfied by this chapter. If any of you aren't satisfied by it, let me know. I try to revise it to be better.

Next chapter

Third Piece - The Performance of Messiah

SK - Out


End file.
